Singing Telegram
by teshara
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, Ginny has a job as a singing telegram and she delivers a break-up valentine to Draco.


**Claim: (first 3 choices, prompt number)**

105 Prompt: Post-Hogwarts, Ginny has a job as a singing telegram and she delivers a break-up valentine to Draco. There should be a happy ending somewhere in there.

Suggested Character/Pairing(s) : Draco/Ginny

Suggested Kink(s) or Element(s): A giant heart-shaped costume; a rocking chair and umbrella cocktail

Squicks: none

Ginny pulled up to the address her boss had written on a card. It was a temporary job, but she found she was liking it very much. It wasn't a lot of effort and she got to drive around all day. She reached for the envelope and opened it. She pulled out a yellow piece of paper and unfolded it. Then she choked.

_Oh, gads, why did it have to be him? Seriously!_

She grumbled as she read further down the page. She shrugged with a sigh. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it was.

She opened her car door and the 'whump' of the door closing gave her renewed hope about the whole situation. She tightened the belt on her trench coat and approached the office building, thankful it was a wizarding place of business instead of a Muggle one. She pushed the red button by the door and waited until a pair of eyes popped open on the door.

"Delivery." She held up the order card from her employer and watched as the eyes scanned it. Then the eyes closed and the door clicked open.

"_Third floor, room two." _ A disembodied voice rang out after she had stepped in.

"Thank you," Ginny said, not knowing if anyone had heard her or not.

She made her way to the lifts, her heels clicking on the marble floor. When she got in, it automatically began rising to the third level. She scanned the order form for a moment before she shoved it into the inside pocket of her coat. The doors opened with a ding and she made her way to the door with a large brass _2_ on it. She opened it and froze.

A blackboard was set up at the end of a long table full of executives. She inwardly groaned.

"Can I help you, young lady?" A thin wizard with a bushy mustache and wild white hair asked her.

"The door told me to come up here," she said awkwardly. "I didn't mean to interrupt"

The man looked as if he were listening to something that wasn't there. "Ah. Jones has just told me you're here to deliver something to one of ours."

She scanned the room and her eyes fell on a familiar face with a long, thin nose and blond hair. Draco Malfoy was smirking at her.

She scowled at him before flicking her wand at a flower vase. It began playing music and she threw her coat off. She wore fishnet tights and red tap pants that matched her red and white striped dancing corset. She waved her wand again and a red sequined top hat popped out of it and onto her head.

His smirk disappeared.

She began tap dancing and humming to get accustomed to the tune. The thin wizard's mustache twitched.

"_Dum, dum, dum, dum—"_

Draco sank lower in his chair.

"_Is a word used to describe thee!_

_Bum, bum, bum, bum!_

_Is where you ought to kiss me!"_

Draco groaned as Ginny blew him a kiss before smacking herself on the arse. All of the businessmen, with the exception of Draco burst out laughing. Draco looked as if he wished the floor would swallow him up.

She decided that she was rather enjoying herself perhaps too much, and vaguely wondered if that made her a bad person. She decided this was not the time to think about such things. She grinned evilly.

"_Thumb, thumb, thumb, thumb,_

_Is what you'll be sticking out tonight!"_

She did a little shimmy that made a tiny round wizard's eyebrows work up and down like mad.

"_Mum, mum, mum, mum,_

_Is where you crawl to after a fight!"_

Ginny did a little twirl with the thin wizard, who was looking as if Christmas had come early.

"_Patsy says you're a really big prat!_

_And don't you ever, ever, ever come back!"_

She waved her wand again and there was a _'crack' _as streamers and confetti leaped out of it.

The men roared and gave her thunderous applause, which made her doff her hat to give them a sweeping bow.

She glanced at Draco who was blushing a dangerous, deep red. She thought she might have seen a glimmer of a tear in his eye, but it was gone as he scowled at her again.

0

She was nursing a drink when she felt the bench move as if someone else flopped down on it. She turned to discover Draco Malfoy was sharing her booth.

"Don't even say it." Ginny ground her teeth.

"Say what?" Draco looked genuinely surprised.

"Something snotty about me living up to your expectations." Ginny snorted.

"Well, there's no point since you've done it for me."

A barmaid swept by, plunking a bottle on the table in front of Draco.

"It's just temporary," Ginny said, then wondered why she was explaining herself to him.

"You were at the Ministry up until recently, weren't you?" Draco asked.

"I love my brothers but I refuse to be confined in a building with them ever again," Ginny said grumpily.

Draco chuckled. "I could say the same about my father."

Ginny smirked at her tumbler.

"So why the singing telegrams, Weasley?" Draco tilted his bottle to take a swig. It began to bubble over when he uprighted it and he had to pop his mouth over the top so as not to spill.

Ginny tried not to giggle and failed. He scowled at her, which made it worse. "It's a temp job. I start working for Cottage Industries in April."

"Ah," Draco said knowingly as he took his mouth off the bottle. "Notions and Potions for the Modern Witch."

"It pays more and I get to play with makeup all day." She shrugged.

"Are they still hiring?" Draco joked. "Maybe I could do with a bit of mascara." He batted his eyelashes at her.

She snorted and held her empty glass up. "I believe the lotion department still has some openings."

Draco was silent for a moment. "That was a low blow, Weasley."

"What the hell was all that about, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"I work too much." Draco groaned. "I'm tired when I get home. I don't even remember the last time we had dinner together."

"That'll do it," Ginny said matter-of-factly. Her glass filled instantly, complete with pineapple wedge and little umbrella. She frowned and looked at the bar. Then she chuckled. "Freaking Neville," she muttered.

"Oh, he's just trying to cheer you up," said Draco, taking in how fast she was downing her drink.

"Who said I needed cheering up?"

"I don't think anyone needs to say it."

"You saying you can put a smile on my face?"

Draco felt himself go burning red. He blustered for a moment before she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, taking a sip of her cocktail.

"Well, it wasn't a no. That's more promise than I've had in a long time." Draco snickered.

"Poor guy," Ginny said, and meant it.

"So where to now?" Draco asked as he finished his bottle.

"What?"

"Supper club? Another pub? Some karaoke near the river?"

"Is this what you do every night?" Ginny asked him.

"It is now." Draco shrugged. "Why not?"

"We're hardly dressed for a supper club."

"Oh, I don't know about that. That top hat seems fitting-"

Ginny elbowed him and giggled.

"How about some take away and late night telly?" Draco suggested. "And another bottle of something, of course."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Oh, why the hell not?"

0

They stumbled through the Floo in her apartment and fell on the floor, their limbs tangled and their mouths hungrily seeking each other out, feeling even hotter than normal from the curry on their breath.

They tripped over a plant stand and he swore as the pottery shattered on the tile floor.

"Forget it," she breathed as she grabbed him by the front of his robes. He moaned into her mouth as she drug him across the floor and flung him onto the couch. She couldn't help but notice how delighted he looked. She waved her wand and he was instantly naked.

He squeaked in surprise as he grabbed a pillow to cover his privates. Then he scowled at her. "What was that for?"

"I wasn't going to play around with all those buttons." She snorted as she wiggled out of her own clothing.

"Haven't you heard there are bases we're supposed to round before we get here?" Draco blustered.

"We can round them without tearing up your work suit and my costume. The deposit on this is a fortune."

"Well, that makes sense, seeing as it comes with a little hat and all-" Draco let out a muffled sound when Ginny hit him in the face with a pillow.

He quickly looked around and was relieved to see Ginny was fond of throw pillows. He grabbed one and started deflecting her, not worried about her seeing him in the altogether.

They chased each other around her small apartment, finally finding themselves in the bedroom battling it out for King of the Bed.

They wrestled around, Ginny squealing in delight and Draco laughing a deep rich sound: one Ginny had never heard before.

Finally the time was right and Draco wedged his foot against her shoulder and pushed, her bottom making a loud thumping sound as it hit the floor.

"I win!" Draco crowed!

"Ha!" Ginny said with a smirk. "You never asked what you get to win!"

Draco looked at her nervously. "What do I win?"

She laughed as she patted one of her bedposts. Ropes sprang out from them and latched themselves onto Draco. "You get to be tied up first!"

Draco laughed as she began running her tongue up the length of his body.

"Are you just going to tease me?" Draco laughed saucily.

She leaned over and held onto his hands for balance as their mouths and bodies met

He thrust into her, and cried out before he took his pleasure, grinding up into her.

She lay on him, catching her breath, and Draco felt the ropes loosen and release him.

"I don't think there's going to be a 'your turn' tonight." Draco sighed. "I'm not young enough for a second time on a weeknight."

"I'm sure I'll live." She chuckled at him.

They lay there in silence for a moment before Draco started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"This is the last thing I thought I'd be doing today."

"Well, at least it was on your list of things."

Draco chuckled and swept a lock of hair away from his face. "You'd be surprised how depraved one's mind can get while working long, boring hours."

"I bet." She giggled. "Well, I'm glad it went better than you thought it would."

"She had all my stuff shipped back to the Manor. I didn't even have to pack." Draco breathed in deeply.

"Did she break it up first?" Ginny frowned.

"Nah. Mum says it's all fine." Draco shrugged.

Ginny peered at him. He really was a mama's boy, but she was used to having family butt into everything. It would be nice to have someone that understood that sort of thing.

0

Pansy Parkinson sat at her desk typing away efficiently. She smirked satisfactorily as she picked up her mug of tea. The proposal would be ready hours ahead of time. Her boss was going to love her.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where a Miss Parkinson is?"

Pansy looked up to see a handsome man in a trench coat showing a card to to a security guard who looked amused. The guard motioned towards her and he smiled as he began to approach her. The other secretaries looked up appraisingly as he walked by them.

"Are you Miss Parkinson?" He smiled as he asked her and she felt her stomach contract.

"I am," Pansy said prettily, smiling demurely at him.

He plunked an ipod on the edge of her desk and attached a small speaker. She didn't have enough time to ask what he was doing before he pushed the 'play' button and threw off his trench coat. His self-inflating heart costume seemed to snap to attention around him, leaving only his face showing.

The security guard began laughing in a tone that Pansy found far too amusing for his own good.

_Draco says he's sorry you're gone,_

_but he'd like to say he's already moved on._

The man did a some Irish dancing steps, his legs clad in bright red tights, and the other secretaries started laughing at Pansy's expression.

"_If you hadn't he'd never know it was so easy,_

_to fall in love with dear Ginny Weasley."_

"_WHAT?!" _Pansy shrieked.

Several of the secretaries laughed harder than was proper.

"_I know that it's been rather quite soon,_

_but I'm going to talk to her father about next June."_

He flung open his arms and two small confetti cannons under his arms shot a small flurry out at Pansy.

She went white as a sheet. _"What?"_ She squeaked weakly.

The man stopped dancing and handed her a gold envelope.

"What's this?" Pansy asked.

"Dunno. Just my job to deliver it." The man shrugged as his costume deflated and he pocketed his ipod.

Pansy looked at the envelope suspiciously before she began to open it.

0

"Oh, you look _lovely,_ dear!" Molly Weasley ran her hands over Draco's dress robes while Harry and Ron looked on in amusement. He looked at them helplessly.

"Don't look at us, mate!" Ron laughed. "You should have seen her at our wedding!"

"Doesn't Ginny need her mother at a time like this?" Draco said in a tone he hope wasn't whining.

"Nonsense." Molly frowned. "She's a perfectly capable girl."

Arthur popped his head in and stifled a laugh at Draco's expression. "It's time to take our seats. The groom's side needs to get ready for showtime!"

Draco smiled nervously.

"Oh, don't worry." Harry sighed. "The rest of us are just here for politeness and a party. Only you two are going to care about the ceremony."

"Nonsense!" Molly scowled as Arthur took her arm. "People love a good wedding! Makes them feel young again!"

"I'm sure that's just all the drinking," Ron said under his breath as his mother was dragged out.

The door was closed only a moment before there was a knock on it.

"Who is it?" Ron called out.

"The Best Slytherin!" A voice called out.

"Who came up with that?" Draco snorted as Harry opened the door.

"You did." Pansy said, crossing her arms. "That'll teach you to drink so much on your stag night."

"I think we all had a little too much that night." Harry winced.

"Well, not all of us decided to turn into an actual stag, if that's what you meant." Pansy snickered as Draco gave himself one more glance in the mirror.

"All right!" Draco said nervously. "Let's do this thing."

They all gave Draco a clap on the back as he made his way to the door.

"You'll do fine!" Pansy whispered to him. "There's not even any magic. You just repeat words and plant one one her."

"So romantic, you are." Draco snorted.

"Hey, if it weren't for me none of this would be happening!" She teased him.

He quirked a corner of his mouth at her as he looked out at the room full of people. "I suppose you have me there."

She smirked at him as the music started. "I told you that you needed me to do everything for you."


End file.
